memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Honor Bound (DS9 novel)
| miniseries= | number =11| date =2373| author =Diana G. Gallagher| illustrator =Gordon Purcell| omnibus =Day of Honor| published =Paperback - October 1997| pages =109 | publisher = | ISBN =ISBN 0671014528 | }} Publisher's description There is no occasion more sacred to the Klingons than the Day of Honor. And to the Klingon youth, honor is a lesson hard-learned and harder-earned. The hunter instinct is taking over Alexander, driving him to violence when he can't control his emerging Klingon traits. He's in trouble at school when his father, Worf, gives his word as a Starfleet officer that Alexander's behavior will change. But it takes a frightening confession from Worf before Alexander understands that he must learn to control himself or lose everything he loves. A Klingon is honor-bound to keep his word, at any cost. And Alexander is about to pay the price as he faces disgrace and dishonor for challenging his bullying classmates with character instead of force. Summary References Characters : • • Howard Chupek • Clausen • Cunningham • Ho • Kim Ho • Houseman • Marconi • Suzanne Milton • Miyashi • Petrovna • Alexander Rozhenko • Helena Rozhenko • Sergey Rozhenko • • Sullivan • Jeremy Sullivan • Umbaya • Bernard Umbaya • Worf Zefram Cochrane • Duras • Gowron • James T. Kirk • K'Ehleyr • K'mtar • Kor • Kurn • • Lourn • Mikel • Mogh • Deanna Troi Locations :Belarus • Earth • Earth Station Bobruisk • Mirnee Doleena • Terminal Security Office Boreth Monastery • Deep Space 9 • Gault • Khitomer outpost • Soch • Starfleet Headquarters • Veridian III Starships and vehicles :von Braun'' (shuttlecraft) • Klingon bird-of-prey Races and cultures :Human • Klingon • Tellarite Narr • Organian • Orion • Romulan States and organizations :Starfleet • United Federation of Planets Cardassian Empire • Dominion • Klingon Empire • Klingon High Council • Starfleet Academy Science and technology :animal • blood • hair • holoflick • leaf • PADD • petal • replicator • root • stomach • thermodynamics • time Ranks and titles :cadet • chief • officer • security chief • warrior Other references :2267 • 2346 • Argelian grape • bat'leth • Batlh Jaj • Butter Beauty Rose • clothing • Cossack • Day of Honor • deer • duranium • grass • gymnastics • Honor Combat • jumpsuit • Khitomer Massacre • Klingonese • Kot'baval festival • mok'bara • moss • mud • Olympic Games • Organian Peace Treaty • The Potential of Warp Propulsion • qapla' • rabbit • rock • rokeg blood pie • rosebush • school • soccer • suv'batlh • tree • water • week Appendices Background information *''Honor Bound'' was included with the other Day of Honor novels in the 1999 omnibus. Related stories *Alexander recalls the events of the Star Trek: The Next Generation episode "Sins of the Father". *''Star Trek: Day of Honor'' External links * Connections Day of Honor| subtitle2= | format2=none | before2=Treaty's Law | after2=Day of Honor | type3=novel | series3=DS9 | subtitle3= | format3=novel | before3=Armageddon Sky | after3=Trial by Error | typea=novel | author=Diana G. Gallagher | formata=novel | beforea=Arcade | aftera=The Chance Factor | prevpocket=The Assignment| nextpocket=Sacred Ground| voyages1=DS9| adbefore1=The Assignment| adafter1=Trials and Tribble-ations| }} Category:DS9 novels Category:YA novels